


Champion of the Gulch

by AnakinStopPanakin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinStopPanakin/pseuds/AnakinStopPanakin
Summary: In the Pokemon world, anthros exist, most of them not possessing any of their regular powers. However, champions are chosen among the populace to become representatives of legendaries and going out to challenge evil. All is normal...Then a captain in blue armor, along with his talking robot, fall out of the sky.(Idea comes from this fanfic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11717134/1/New-Champion-New-problems credit to the author for the basis.)





	1. It's raining... robots?

Latias stared up at the sky, sighing. The world was in bad shape. Pokémon, with their fancy weapons and bombs had been threatening, lying, stealing, dehumanizing and killing each other more than ever before. She thought to herself, as she stared up at the night sky, 'Why can't there be one person, just one, who can do good for the world?', not noticing the shooting star flying by, lighting up for a split second. 

Sighing to herself, she got up and walked towards the Hall of Origins to get some rest.

\-------

The ship was mostly quiet, as many of its individuals were asleep, tired after a hard day of work. Unless you count Hangar 51, which was currently holding two beings within its steel walls.

Michael J. Caboose (or Caboose, for short), captain of blue team and hero of the universe! 

Caboose walked along the hangar of the ship that was taking him to Chorus, with Freckles, restored in a brand-new mantis much, walking (read: thundering) beside him. Caboose turns to Freckles. "Freckles! Are you ready to... EXERCISE!?!?", emphasizing the last word by striking a dramatic pose. Freckles responds in his black, robotic voice. [Affirmative, Captain Caboose]. They are just about ready to start when the lights, for some unknown reason, flickered in and out of order.

Caboose suddenly starts yelling "FREDDY! GO AWAY!"

Suddenly, a large noise goes off as several klaxons start blaring red, with the large hangar doors ripping open to reveal green portal1, crackling with electricity. Caboose and Freckles, unable to resist, are drawn towards the portal, sent to another world.

The only thing flashing through Caboose’s mind, as he flew out of the ruined hangar?

‘Tucker did it.’

\-------

Latias enjoyed sleep. It was the only time of the day not interrupted by anything, from forms to sign to constant training to missions. Sleep was the only time she could be fully alone with her own thoughts.

When suddenly, a loud alarm went off, startling her awake. She ripped off blindfold that helped block out the light from under the door, and looked around. Suddenly, a Porygon appeared next to her, and addressed her with the aura of emergency around her. ‘Ma’am! Something has broken into the hall!”

Latias stared with wide eyes. Nothing had ever broken into the hall. They had procedures in place in case of such, but as far as she could remember, nobody who wasn’t a legendary, staff or champion had ever gotten in without permission. Bolting upright and donning the nearest pair of clothes- a black t-shirt with ‘Sky Lord’ written in bold blue-and-yellow letters across it and light blue shorts-she rushed out, looking for the source of the intrusion. 

She followed several guards who were heading towards the hill she had rested on yesterday, when suddenly a large explosion shook her world. Looking at the hill she saw a man in blue armor lying on the ground, seemingly dead, while what appeared to be a large robot shooting some sort of gun at the champions of other legendaries were struggling to get close.

The robot was HUGE, standing about six meters high and five and a half meters wide. Its centralized body shaped like somebody could fit in it, with a hatch at the top. The right arm had some sort of machine gun attached to it, while the left arm having five cylinders attached to a rectangle. The legs looked strong but wiry, while the feet were big enough to cover her head with one toe.

Approaching her brother Latios, she asked what was happening. Latios looked back and replied “Some sort of green portal appeared and suddenly these two appeared. The blue one was apparently unconscious while the robot landed perfectly on its feet. We tried to get close to ask what was going on, but we had our weapons so the robot interpreted us as a threat to the blue guy!” Suddenly, a spray of bullets hit the wall they were hiding behind, making them duck down for safety.

[Stay away from Captain Caboose!] the robot said in a mechanical voice. Suddenly the man in blue armor got up, looked around, then rounded on the robot and said in a firm but childlike voice said “Freckles! No! Stop it!” The robot stopped firing lowered itself down and replied [Yes, Captain Caboose.]

This gave Latias her first view of the strange armor-wearing being. He stood tall, about two meters, and the armor was advanced, beyond what people were currently capable of on the world below. The faceplate was golden and tinted so they couldn’t see the things face. Despite that though, they could tell it was smiling.

Turning to survey the shell-shocked Pokémon, the thing said “Hello! My name is Caboose, and this is Freckles! Do you have any cookies?”


	2. Chapter 2

Giratina looked around at the legendaries, and sighed.

Ever since that… thing had appeared an hour ago it had been utter chaos. While it was easy leading him to the jail cells – seriously, all they did was place cookies on the floor leading into the cell, somehow working – the hard part was deciding what to do with him. 

Hence, the chaos currently occupying the meeting room as everyone bickered and argued over something that they never expected.

While she barely paid any attention, the argument was like this: the legendary birds, Zygarde, Raikou, Entei, Latios and all the Regis wanted to release him but keep an eye on him so they could learn more about the situation, Yveltal, Latias, Mew, Celebi, Dialga, Palkia, Mewtwo, Lugia, Reshiram and Rayquaza wanted to speak to the man in blue and Suicune, Ho-Oh, Virizion, Xerneas and Zekrom wanted to kill him for no real reason. Everyone else –including her- was neutral in what to do.

“If we kill him stronger forces could come for us! We have to learn more about him before we make any rash decisions!” Yveltal shouted towards Suicune, who scoffed and replied smoothly. “Please. He’s only a Captain he’s not that important. With him being of no value, why should we keep him around?” Virizion nodded in agreement. Regigigas raised his voice, something that was rare, even among the other Regis. –HAVE YOU NOT SENSED HIS STRENGTH? IF HE IS INDEED THE WEAKEST, THEN WE MUST BE CAREFUL WITH HOW WE PROCEED-

Having enough of being in the shadows, Giratina’s mother finally decided to enforce her Godly power. 

“ENOUGH! You are all bickering like small infants!” After everyone quieted down, Arceus spoke up again. “I have the final say, and I concur with Regigigas and Yveltal. Until we know more, we must keep him alive.” Ignoring cries of outrage from the legendaries, she turned to her champion, a Togekiss named Tina. “Tina, you and Latias will go fetch this ‘Caboose’, and bring him back here for questioning.” Tina nodded “As you wish, my lady,” hopping out of her chair, Latias and Tina headed for the jail house.

\-------

Caboose was bored.

Like, REALLY bored.

After losing 46 straight rounds of I Spy (Freckles somehow guessed that the answer was rock, and kept winning on the first try!), 25 rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors (Freckles only used gun) and 12 rounds of chopsticks, Caboose could not think of anything to do. Turning to Freckles, he asked something that had been bothering him since they beat Temple.

“Freckles?” Freckles large, mechanical ‘face’ turned to Caboose. [Yes, Captain Caboose?] Turning away, Caboose whispered, “Am I worthless?” Freckles looked at him for a long time, before replying [What do you mean, Captain?] Caboose curled up into a ball, taking a few seconds to think more about his question. Reaching a conclusion, he replied “Back on earth, Temple said I was dumb and worthless after he locked me up. Is that true? Because all ever seem to do is mess up.” Freckles shake his torso and replies [You have saved several worlds, Caboose, and are a role model to many of the universe’s inhabitants. To them, and me, you are not worthless.] Caboose smiled under his helmet. “Thanks, assistant captain best friend Freckles.”

Small thumping noises caused Freckles to turn towards the hallway. [Two unidentified life forms detected.] Freckles stated [Arming main cannon.] Caboose raised his hand. “No Freckles it’s okay, I’m sure they’re nice people. And I love meeting new people!” 

Latias and Tina opened the door to find both beings staring at them. Awkward silence ensued until Caboose greeted them with a friendly hello. Tina stepped forward. “Mr. Caboose-” Caboose stopped her. “Just Caboose, nice white lady!” Blinking, Tina corrected herself. “Caboose, we need you to come with us.” Caboose nodded. Turning, Tina began walking when she felt herself getting grabbed from behind. Letting out a small “Eep!” she felt Caboose pick her up bridal style and start running the wrong way. “C-Caboose?” Caboose looked down at her. “Yes, nice lady?” She blushed and replied “Other way.” Caboose stopped, pivoted, and ran in the opposite direction with a confident but false “I knew that.”

 

It had been roughly half an hour since Tina and Latias had left, and Giratina was ready to stand up and leave. Looking around, she could tell many others felt the same way. 

Suddenly the door leading to the accommodation block flew off its hinges as the blue guy ran into it. Everyone looked over to see him standing, holding Tina in his arms, with Latias and Freckles close behind. 

Groudon groaned “What took you so long?” Tina looked over at everyone and shrugged. “He picked me up and ran here, but kept going the wrong way. He constantly kept going in the wrong direction.”

Arceus nodded “Very well. Also, please get out of his arms.”

Tina took a few moments to process what she said, before realizing that Caboose still held her like a bride. Her face heated up, and she flew over to stand beside Arceus amidst the snorts and giggles of the other legendaries.

After Latias had taken her seat, Arceus addressed the elephant in the room. “Caboose, do you know where we are?” Caboose looked around, before replying. “In a room?” Arceus sighed before rephrasing the question. “I mean, do you know where the room is?” Caboose replied instantly. “In a building.” Someone at the table snickered, while everyone else leaned forward to see where this was going, as Arceus looked irritated.

“And where is the building, Caboose?” Arceus asked. Caboose was silent before replying “I don’t know.” Arceus blinked before replying “Caboose, what were you doing before you arrived here?” “I was in a cell,” was his instant response “because a path of delicious cookies led me there.”

Latias smiled, glad that someone liked her cooking.

Arceus asked “No, where were you before you went to the jail cell?”

Caboose put his hand on his chin and looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. “Well, me and my friends were on this big spaceship called the Indignity owned by the Ultimate Naked Soap Consumers who are the government of the galaxy. We were in Area 51 of the big spaceship when the big doors opened and dragged us to here.”

Everyone at the table blinked, unsure what to make of that explanation. Finally, Arceus turned to Mewtwo “Mewtwo, please read his mind and tell us what is happening. 

Mewtwo nodded and walked over, touching Caboose’s head. When he found that he couldn’t read Caboose’s mind without physically touching him, he turned to him. “Caboose, could you please remove your helmet?”

Caboose looked at Mewtwo, then at everyone else in the hall. He raised his hands up to his helmet, where he inserted his fingers in small, barely noticeable slots. With a hiss, the helmet seemed to expand just enough to get it off his head. Grabbing the helmet by the sides, he pulled it off.

What as under the helmet made everybody’s eyes widen with shock.


	3. Learning the Way Around

Caboose was handsome.

That was all Latias could think as she covered her face with her hands, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. When she got her blush under control, she looked at Caboose again.

Caboose had a rounded head, with bright, blond hair and pale skin from being in the armor. He had two scars on his face, one going over his left eye, and one on his cheek shaped like a star (like Yamcha’s). However, what she was most focused on were his eyes. They were bright, baby blue, and seemed to spread joy, sending a message saying ‘I am never boring and we will have fun!’

After most of the legendaries recovered from the shock, Mewtwo placed his hand on Caboose’s head and asked “Caboose, I am going to read your mind to see what kind of person you are.” Caboose nods, and Mewtwo enters his mind.

\-------

He feels the familiar notion of weightlessness as he enters his mind, then he lands on solid ground.

He feels himself sweat, and as he looks around he sees high walls made of rock and impossible to climb singlehandedly. Suddenly he turned around to see a beast made of steel bearing down on him. 

He gets into a combat stance, but the thing just points its long, steel barrel at him before moving away.

Mewtwo keeps his eye on it until it far away enough to no longer be considered a threat. Then he sighs to himself. “Where the hell am I?”

“I know someone who can answer that for you.” 

Mewtwo spins around before seeing Caboose, however the voice was off, sounding far too… professional.

“Come with me.” ‘Caboose’ then turns around and start walking to a squat structure near the canyon wall. Mewtwo remains there for a few seconds before he begins to follow.

They enter the base, where Caboose holds out his hand for Mewtwo to stop. “I brought someone to see you,” and turns to Mewtwo “I must leave you here. He can give you the answers you want.

Caboose leaves, and Mewtwo turns to see a glowing green man approaching. Mewtwo stands there with his mouth open as the green man greets him. 

“Hello Mewtwo. My name is Delta. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

\-------

Mewtwo had been in Caboose’s mind for about ten minutes when he opened his eyes.

Arceus leaned forward. “Did you find anything?” she addressed in a firm voice. He nods. “I found someone who could help.” Suddenly a green light comes from the armor before a hologram appears. The hologram is of Caboose’s armor, but green and not as advanced. “Greetings. I am Delta. Mewtwo told me about the situation. What did you want to know?”

\-------

After the questioning was over, Caboose was woken up and told of his situation. “Caboose, as we currently do not know how to send you back, we need you to select a legendary so you can become their champion.” Arceus said “So everyone Who does not have a champion, stand up.”

Many legendaries stood up, including Latias, Magearna, Yveltal, Zapdos, Entei, Raikou, Manaphy, Rayquaza, Regirock, Registeel, Terrakion and Keldeo.

Caboose took a look at everyone before walking up and planting a hand on Latias’ head. “I choose you.” Latias nodded and grabbed Caboose’s hand. “Caboose, repeat after me: I, Caboose, swear to uphold honor and life, while valuing others before myself.”

Caboose repeated the pledge. Suddenly, the armor glowed and blinded everyone. When the light faded, Caboose’s armor had changed. His armor had red streaks all over, and his weapon had a shark painted on it. Latias smiled. “See you tomorrow Caboose. Tina, you and Caboose can go.” Tina nodded and Caboose followed her out the side door.

Latias smiled as the meeting resumed in an orderly fashion. With Caboose around, things were going to get good around here.


End file.
